1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable chair, and more particularly, to a portable chair which is easily folded and unfolded, has a small volume, and improves stability and comfortability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable chair has been provided in various forms such as a foldable chair, a chair with a back support portion, a chair without a back support portion, and the like in accordance with the types or the purposes of outdoor activities such as camping or fishing.
Various kinds of examples of the related art concerned with the portable chair are shown in FIG. 1 which is one of the accompanied drawings.
Among the portable chairs shown in FIG. 1, a ‘normal chair 1’ and a ‘normal chair 2’ are provided in a form in which frames intersect each other through central hinges, and include a fabric sheet (a support plate) which is flattened when the chair is unfolded. Such a portable chair may be easily folded and unfolded and has a comparatively small volume when being folded, and thus there is an advantage in that the portable chair may be easily carried. However, since the fabric sheet is small and flat, it is difficult for the user to sit thereon for a long period of time due to low comfortability. Furthermore, since the chair has a structure in which the intersection of the frames receiving the concentrated load is perforated and a hinge pin is inserted thereinto, the frame intersection portion is weak in structure.
Among the portable chairs shown in FIG. 1, a ‘normal chair 3’ has a form in which the ‘normal chair 1’ is provided with a back support portion. The structure of the portable chair cannot make up for the weakness of the ‘normal chair 1’ except for the point in which the user may lean against the back support portion thereof.
Among the portable chairs shown in FIG. 1, a ‘normal chair 4’ has a form in which the sheet and the back support portion are foldable. Such a portable chair may be easily folded. However, it is difficult to carry the chair since the volume of the folded chair is large, and it is difficult to use the chair in the outdoor place when the ground surface is wet or uneven since the chair has no leg.
Among the portable chairs shown in FIG. 1, a ‘normal chair 5’ has excellent comfortability since it forms a shape of a general chair with a general back support portion. However, it is difficult to carry the chair since the volume of the folded chair is large, and the structure becomes complicated in that the hinge structure may be employed for many points. In addition, there is a concern that the chair is not comfortably operated or is not operated at the time of using the chair at the outdoor place when foreign matters intrude into the hinge portions.